Abeyance
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po szóstym tomie. Pewne fakty zostały zmienione na potrzeby fanfika. Harry sam poszukuje horkruksy i stara się je zniszczyć. Jednakże Voldemort nie jest w ciemię bity, wysyła za nim jedną z najbardziej zaufanych Śmierciożerczyń. W wyniku walki Złotego Chłopca z Czarnym Panem, Harry dostaje się na tajemniczą wyspę, gdzie uczy się zupełnie inaczej postrzegać świat.
1. Prolog

Tytuł: Abeyance  
Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.  
Beta: Brak, ale PILNIE POSZUKIWANA. Jeśli ktoś by miał ochotę sprawdzać moje wypociny, to zapraszam na priv, będę dozgonnie wdzięczna.  
Rating: +18, głównie ze względu na nieocenzurowaną przemoc i brutalność, ale kto wie, może parę miłych scenek też się znajdzie *tajemniczy uśmiech*.  
Długość: Przewidziane dwadzieścia średniej długości rozdziałów, plus minus, gdyż jeszcze nie jestem pewna, jak podzielę ostatnie części, ani czy czegoś w międzyczasie nie dopiszę lub nie skasuję.

_Od autora: „Abeyance" to fik, który powstał w ramach akcji Summer Battle, odbywającej się na forum .pl. Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję osobom, które razem ze mną były w grupie Felix Felicis i wspierały mnie w pisaniu, i nieraz podsunęły dobre rozwiązanie danego problemu. Wobec czego fanfiction to dedykuję wszystkim wam, czy tego chcecie, czy nie :P. Warunki były następujące: szaleństwo, amnezja, wspomnienia o TMR i spotkanie śmierciożerców. Dziękuję mojej przeciwniczce, BigBang, za dobry pojedynek i zaskakujący tekst, który osobiście wpisałam w „ulubione", a i wam polecam go przeczytać. _  
_Jeśli chodzi zaś o tytuł... Tym, co się jeszcze nie spotkali z tym słowem, wyjaśniam, że z angielskiego to zwyczajnie „stan zawieszenia" oraz „zapomnienie". Oba tłumaczenia będą istotne dla tego fanfika, dlatego tytuł pozostaje angielski. _  
_Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, zdarzy się kilka brutalnych scen i to niekoniecznie takich, które mają jakikolwiek związek z seksem - przykro mi fani BDSM ;). Tak tylko ostrzegam, żeby nie było, że nie mówiłam. Będzie także wiele metafor, których niezrozumienie powoduje niekompletny odbiór tekstu, dlatego nie obawiajcie się mnie czasem zapytać „co autor miał na myśli". Postanowiłam niemal całkowicie zignorować fabułę siódmego tomu, a także zmodyfikować dość znacznie szóstą i nieco piątą (by wpleść tam wątek snarry, nic strasznego). Dlatego też nie wszystkie horkruksy znajdują się w tych samych miejscach, co w kanonie, a także sposób pozbycia się ich bywa inny. Właściwie, mało który horkruks będzie na swoim miejscu. Mimo to, uważam ten fik, za najlepszy, jaki do tej pory wymyśliłam. Mimo tego, że snarry będzie początkowo tylko wspomniane. _

* * *

**Prolog**

Kościste, blade palce, wystukiwały miarowy rytm na poręczy wysokiego, bogato zdobionego, srebrnego krzesła stojącego na podwyższeniu, parodiującego tron. Czerwone oczy leniwie przesuwały się od jednej postaci skąpanej w czarnych szatach, do drugiej, a potem trzeciej, czwartej... i z powrotem zaczynały się przyglądać pierwszemu słudze po lewej, następnie kolejnemu...

Wszyscy Śmierciożercy stali spięci, niepewni powodów, dla których podlegają tak uważnej obserwacji Czarnego Pana. Nikt nie odważył się poruszyć choćby o milimetr, chociaż niektórzy ledwo powstrzymywali się przed padnięciem na kolana i błaganiem o przebaczenie, cokolwiek Lord przebaczać by miał – na pewno coś by się znalazło. Jednak wiedzieli też, że do rzucania klątw na lewo i prawo, powodów wcale być nie musiało, więc stali cierpliwie, siląc się na stoicki spokój. Nawet oddychali w jednym rytmie, nie chcąc zakłócić przepływu myśli w głowie Czarnego Pana.

Nagini również wydawała się zdziwiona zachowaniem swojego właściciela, bo bez przerwy trącała łbem o jego dłoń, żądając zwrócenia na nią uwagi – bezskutecznie. W końcu syknęła coś przeciągle, układając się u stóp wężoustego.

W końcu Voldemort postanowił przerwać ciszę. Wstał bezszelestnie ze swego miejsca i zszedł do swych sług. W milczeniu ominął kilkoro z nich, stając ostatecznie przed niską, szczupłą, krótkowłosą szatynką.

– Sacrimony, od dzisiaj jedynym twym zadaniem będzie śledzenie Harry'ego Pottera. Już nie jest pod ochroną Dumbledore'a, więc łatwo go znajdziesz. Tym bardziej, że zaledwie wczoraj wieczorem opuścił Hogwart. – Poinformował kobietę, patrząc na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek. – Gdziekolwiek by się nie udał, masz być jego cieniem, będziesz go obserwować za dnia i w nocy. Nie tkniesz go, ani nie pozwolisz mu zginąć. – Dodał, obracając różdżkę w palcach. – Masz mi składać codzienne raporty. – Rozkazał, po czym machnął różdżką niby od niechcenia, mrucząc pod nosem „Crucio". Kobieta zadrżała, czując ogromny ból, jednak nawet nie jęknęła; po chwili opadła na jedno kolano, ciągle milcząc. Czarny Pan przerwał zaklęcie tak samo znudzonym ruchem. Śmierciożerczyni przez chwilę jeszcze trzęsła się niekontrolowanie, niezdolna podnieść się z klęczek, jednak po paru sekundach znów stanęła prosto i tylko nieznacznie drżące dłonie wskazywały na to, że nadal odczuwa skutki zaklęcia. – Idź.

Sacrimony skłoniła się nisko i aportowała z cichym trzaskiem. Czarny Pan jeszcze przez chwilę stał w jednym miejscu, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej była jego wierna Śmierciożerczyni. Musiał wiedzieć, co stary dyrektor kazał zrobić Potterowi, że ten już w dzień jego pogrzebu odszedł ze swego ukochanego Hogwartu. W dodatku bez swoich głupich przyjaciół... Voldemort miał złe przeczucia co do tego, co mógł przekazać Dumbledore w swych ostatnich słowach ukochanemu uczniowi, ulubionej marionetce. Musiał to wiedzieć, jeszcze zanim zabije Chłopca-Który-Jakimś-Cudem-Przeżył.

Spojrzał po reszcie zgromadzonych Śmierciożerców, którzy ze wszystkich sił starali się nie okazać zdziwienia. Niektórym naprawdę się to udało, myślą i czynem, inni mieli na końcu języka pytanie: „a po co?", chociaż prędzej by sobie wyrwali rzeczony narząd, niż je zadali. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, bawił go ich strach.

— Rozejść się.

Delikatne fale obmywały mu stopy, a lekka, ciepła bryza mierzwiła jego i tak niesforne włosy. Promienie słoneczne łaskotały w twarz. Bardzo łatwo mógłby udawać, że jest po prostu na wakacjach, odprężając się na plaży w Miami i wcale nie grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, związane z pewnym beznosym szaleńcem, który postanowił sprowadzić zagładę na ten niczego nieświadomy świat.

Ta opalająca się kobieta, odganiająca się od jakiegoś natrętnego owada, na pewno nie wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może się tu zjawić ktoś, kto zabije ją tylko dlatego, że urodziła się bez magicznych zdolności. Te dzieci, beztrosko robiące babki z piasku na pewno nie są świadome tego, że zaraz pojawi się potwór gorszy od wszystkich tych, o których zwykli opowiadać im rodzice, gdy byli niegrzeczni. Po to, aby ich torturować, by napawać się ich strachem i bólem. Ten mężczyzna grający w siatkówkę plażową z przyjaciółmi nieopodal niego nie wie, że może zginąć tylko dlatego, iż stał na drodze do Harry'ego Pottera.  
Młodzieniec westchnął. Nie, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wakacje, nie dopóki nie zabije tego wężowatego dupka. Który zabił jego rodziców, zmusił Severusa do zabicia najlepszego przyjaciela, dręczył go przez całe życie z powodu jednej, głupiej przepowiedni.

Przez chwilę poczuł malutkie ukłucie złości na samego siebie, że kategorycznie zabronił Ronowi i Hermionie ze sobą iść. Szybko jednak je odgonił, czując wstręt do tak egoistycznej myśli. Nie mógł im pozwolić więcej narażać się dla niego, tym bardziej, że było dużo ważnych rzeczy poza polowaniem na horkruksy, które musiały zostać zrobione, a on niestety sklonować się nie potrafił. Na szczęście, uznawał swoich przyjaciół za kompetentnych i zaradnych, wiedział że powinni sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, w końcu na miejscu mieli też – co prawda nieco rozproszony po śmierci Dumbledore'a – Zakon, nie musiał się martwić. Na pewno wywiążą się z powierzonych im obowiązków lepiej, niż on sam by potrafił. Nawet Severus – tuż po tym, jak na niego nakrzyczał za kolejne nie-do-końca-przemyślane działania – niechętnie przyznał, że podróżując samemu ma większe szanse na ukrycie się gdzieś, gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Jedna osoba łatwiej wtopi się w tłum, niż trzy, czy choćby dwie, co ostatecznie przekonało Rona, który stwierdził, że i tak idzie z przyjacielem, nieważne co on by o tym myślał.

Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić. To on musiał zniszczyć horkruksy, to było jego zadanie, ostatnia wola dyrektora. Nie mógł zawieść, nie po tym, jak starzec, który był dla niego niczym dziadek, którego nigdy nie miał, zginął w tej sprawie. Znajdzie je wszystkie i zniszczy, a na sam koniec zabije samego Voldemorta. To był jego jedyny cel.

Leżący przed nim diadem jarzył się złowrogim, zielonym jak Avada blaskiem. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego świeci, skoro ani dziennik, ani medalion nie wykazywały podobnych właściwości, ale podejrzewał, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, iż zanim stał się on horkruksem miał już swoje magiczne własności. Hermiona coś o nich mu wspominała, gdy zastanawiali się w ostatnich dniach przed jego podróżą, w czym mogą być ukryte pozostałe części duszy Voldemorta. Po raz kolejny był wtedy bardzo wdzięczny jej zamiłowaniu do czytania wszystkiego, co jej w ręce wpadło oraz tego, że całą „Historię Hogwartu" zna niemal na pamięć. Mieli jednak wątpliwości odnośnie tego, czy przedmiot będący silnym, magicznym artefaktem mógłby zostać zaklęty w horkruks – w końcu żaden z pozostałych, już zniszczonych nie miał żadnych magicznych właściwości wcześniej, zanim Voldemort dostał je w swoje łapska.

Problem był w tym, że Harry nie wiedział, jak ma zniszczyć zaklęty w diademie kawałek duszy. Nie mógł zabrać ze sobą miecza Gryffindora – nie mieli skąd wziąć przekonującego falsyfikatu. Do tego nie byli pewni, czy zadziałałby on na wszystkie horkruksy, czy tylko z jakiegoś powodu skuteczny był tylko przeciwko pierścieniowi Gaunta. Medalion Slytherina zniszczyli ostatecznie jakimś eliksirem Severusa, który Harry niechcący potrącił, gdy został pchnięty na dyrektorskie biurko...

Z tego, co się mu udało dowiedzieć od pewnego starego maga, profesora historii z Lindonelvish College*, horkruksy można było niszczyć na dwa sposoby. Jeden nakazywał skruchę czarodziejowi, który dopuścił się morderstwa, drugi mówił o potrzebie znalezienia czegoś równie silnego magicznie. Co mogło być silniejsze od czarów ciążących na horkruksach, profesor Lagcaster już nie wiedział, jedynie nazwał je najmroczniejszymi ze wszystkich, jakie istnieją. Drugi sposób Potter odrzucił od razu, ledwie powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu na samą myśl o szczerze skruszonym Voldemorcie. Podziękował staruszkowi za rozmowę i począł wypytywać wielu innych, silnych czarodziejów o pomocne zaklęcia i silne artefakty magiczne, jednak nikt nic nie wiedział. A w książkach Harry już nie pokładał żadnej nadziei – skoro Hermiona nic w nich nie znalazła, to on tym mniejsze ma na to szanse. Mógł się jedynie opierać na tym, co jak wiedział już zniszczyło trzy – jad bazyliszka. O dziwo, miecz Gryffindora również go zawierał, jak się dowiedzieli z pożegnalnego listu Albusa, który wskazywał im drogę dalszych poszukiwań. Dumbledore twierdził, że broń wchłonęła substancję, żeby jad nie stopił ostrza. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że bazyliszka znaleźć ciężko, nie wspominając o trudzie związanym z zabiciem go.  
Harry'emu pozostało jedynie rzucać po kolei każde ofensywne zaklęcie, jakie zna, w nadziei, że któreś z nich okaże się skuteczne. Podniósł się z ziemi i zamarł z różdżką w dłoni, nasłuchując. Ponownie nawiedziło go uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu już od kilku tygodni, praktycznie od początku podróży – że ktoś na niego patrzy, uważnie obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Jednakże nigdy nie zauważył nawet podejrzanego cienia w pobliżu, nie usłyszał żadnego szelestu. Tylko wrażenie bycia śledzonym nie znikało. Wiedział, że powinien zrzucić wszystko na zmęczenie, stres, samotność, na cokolwiek, jednak z jakichś powodów nie potrafił. Przez stałą czujność – Moody pękałby z dumy – był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, zły i niewyspany, gdyż trudno było mu zasnąć spokojnym snem w takich okolicznościach.  
Był też pewien, że w przeciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni schudł co najmniej pięć kilo, a ponadto strasznie się zaniedbał. Ostatnio jak patrzył w lustro, to spytało się, czy dziś Halloween, a gdy odwarknął, że nie, przerażone okrzyknęło go liczem. Ledwo powstrzymał się przed stłuczeniem wrednego odbicia, w zamian jedynie okrywając je brudnym, motelowym ręcznikiem, całkowicie odpornym na rzucane wielokrotnie przez Harry'ego Chłoszczyść.

Ściskając mocniej różdżkę, szybko obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni z zaklęciem rozbrajającym na ustach, ale jedyne, co zobaczył, to wielkie, żółte oczy należące do dużej, jasnoszarej sowy siedzącej nisko na gałęzi cal od czubka wymierzonego w nią magicznego patyka. Przez długą chwilę młodzieniec wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony, zanim ta najwidoczniej uznała go za nie do końca normalnego i odleciała, pohukując melodyjnie. Harry potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i odwrócił się w stronę diademu. Machnął różdżką w jego stronę, mając Confringo na końcu języka, gdy usłyszał głośny trzask. Z całą pewnością nie była to pękająca gałąź...

Znów coś trzasnęło, na prawo od niego.

Nie, jednak z lewej.

Nie, za nim.

Donośny huk z prawej.

Potem była już tylko seria powtarzających się, jednostajnych trzasków i Harry wiedział. Wiedział, zanim jeszcze utonął w wirze czarnych szat Śmierciożerców. Wiedział, zanim dosięgnął go pierwszy Cruciatus Bellatrix. Wiedział jeszcze zanim sam Voldemort mu to oświadczył, podnosząc diadem i chowając go do kieszeni. Wiedział, że tym razem zawiódł. Wiedział, że tym razem umrze, bo nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go ocalić...

CDN

* jedna z amerykańskich szkół magii


	2. Rozdział 1-1

**Rozdział I**

_Część Pierwsza_

Jasne, intensywnie błękitne niebo niepomne zachodzącego słońca, utrzymywało wszędzie jednolitą barwę. Tak jakby było silniejsze od tej gwiazdy albo całkowicie od niej niezależne. Po firmamencie nie przemieszczała się ani jedna chmurka, istniał jedynie czysty, przerażający swą nienaturalnością błękit, infekujący swym odcieniem znajdującą się pod nim spokojną wodę. Nie dało się określić, gdzie kończy się niebo, a zaczyna ocean, równie przeciwny naturze. Kpił sobie ze złoto-czerwonej kuli szukającej schronienia w jego objęciach. Nieczuły kochanek, nie chciał utulić swej gwiazdy ni odbić jej blasku. W końcu słońce zniknęło, poległo w bitwie z wszechobecnym, złym błękitem, który na znak swego zwycięstwa uniósł wysoko pięść fali, która opadając stłamsiła ostatni, złoto-czerwony promyk.  
Jedynie wyspy odważyły przeciwstawić się błękitnemu dyktatorowi, buntowniczo barwiąc swoje piaski na wrogie mu, ciemne kolory. Niektórzy rebelianci odważyli się nawet malować ostrymi, jaskrawymi odcieniami koron drzew i liści bujnych krzewów, wielobarwnym umaszczeniem stworzeń na nich żyjących, zawierając w tym ciche wyzwanie: „no chodź, błękicie, czekam!". Mimo to, drżały ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy woda zmywała piasek z plaż, wciągając go, zabarwiając na swój własny kolor. Wiedziały, że wszystko wraca, a więc i zdradziecki piasek kiedyś do nich wróci, by szpiegować, przenikać w niedostępne miejsca, zarażać.

Îlemal była jedyną wyspą, której to błękit się obawiał. Nie porywał ziaren fioletowego piasku, nie drażnił się z czarno-czerwonymi drzewami, zostawiał w spokoju żyjące tam zwierzęta. Czarne kamienie wybudowanej w środku wyspy twierdzy, szczerzyły ostre, nierówne kły w bezczelnym uśmiechu, patrząc w oczy nieba. Słońcu i księżycowi wystawiały język różnokolorowych piorunów. Prosiły rośliny, by atakowały wodę, ilekroć obmywa brzeg, a one nie brały jeńców. Zwierzęta za ich namową, okrutnie dusiły błękitną ciecz w swoich gardłach, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej protestów i rozpaczliwej obrony. Piasek wyciągał ostre pazury, boleśnie raniąc pokojowo nastawione fale. Wiar rechotał złowieszczo w koronach drzew, od niechcenia wystawiając tarczę, ilekroć obce, złe, błękitne powietrze chciało się niespostrzeżenie prześlizgnąć. Magia błękitnego dyktatora była słabsza, niż ta, jaką posiadała twierdza Nurmengard, która latami chłonęła każdą siłę znajdującą się wewnątrz jej murów.  
Îlemal kochała swoją okrutną królową.

Coś ciężkiego przygniatało go do ziemi. Harry próbował się podnieść, jednak był bardzo osłabiony – nawet głębsze oddechy sprawiały mu ból. Szybko porzucił więc myśl o pozbyciu się niechcianego balastu z dołu pleców. Postanowił, że z obecnej pozycji również może ocenić, gdzie się znajduje. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale gdy tylko spróbował, zaatakował go bardzo silny ból głowy. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się pozbyć czerwonej mgły zasnuwającej umysł. Po chwili, tak szybko jak nadszedł, ból ustąpił. Ostrożnie, będąc przygotowanym na nową falę cierpienia, uchylił powieki. Gdy oczekiwane cierpienie nie nadeszło, odważył się otworzyć oczy szerzej.

Piasek. Leżę na plaży — pomyślał Harry, widząc miliardy purpurowych ziarenek. — Czy piasek powinien być fioletowy? — zamyślił się, próbując przezwyciężyć kolejne ukłucie bólu. — Chyba nie… biały albo… żółty? — stwierdził, zanim stracił przytomność.

Półtorametrowy wąż podniósł swój czarno-pomarańczowy łebek, czując przyśpieszenie tętna leżącego pod nim ciała. Jednak chwilę później chłopak znów utracił świadomość. Pyton syknął z poirytowaniem. Czekał tyle czasu aż to ludzkie dziecię się ocknie i będzie mógł je zaprowadzić do twierdzy, jak nakazała. Cóż, widocznie Nurmengard będzie musiała posłużyć się tym człowiekiem, którego więzi w swych murach. On musi iść coś zjeść, a nie pozwolono mu pożywić się młodzieńcem... Czegokolwiek twierdza od tego człowieka nie chciała, musiała poradzić sobie inaczej.

— Chłopcze. — Ktoś potrząsnął go lekko za ramię. — Hej, obudź się. — Znów został potrząśnięty, tym razem mniej delikatnie.

Jęknął, by dać do zrozumienia, że już jest przytomny i nie ma potrzeby, by nieznajomy – chyba płci męskiej, sądząc po głębokim, nieco chropowatym, niskim głosie – nim trząsł. Usłyszał westchnienie – coś pomiędzy ulgą spowodowaną tym, że mężczyzna nie będzie musiał sięgać po bardziej radykalne środki, a rozdrażnieniem z powodu tego, iż jeszcze się nie podniósł. Harry otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą bladą, chudą, pooraną licznymi zmarszczkami twarz. Mężczyzna miał krótką, niestarannie przyciętą, siwobiałą brodę, długie do ramion siwe włosy i bystre, ciemnoniebieskie oczy.

— No dalej, wstawaj, chłopcze. Nie będę cię przecież nosił na rękach! — fuknął na niego starzec, wbijając mu kościsty palec między żebra. – A zostać tu nie polecam, za chwilę wstanie słońce. Wtedy temperatura osiąga tu średnio sześćdziesiąt stopni Celsjusza, a potem jest coraz gorzej. Nie chcesz chyba sobie ugotować mózgu, prawda?

Pokręcił głową, nie chcąc otwierać ust, by nie wydobył się z niego bolesny krzyk. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bolało go prawie całe ciało, tak jakby był poddawany wielogodzinnym torturom.

— Nie możesz wstać? — zapytał mężczyzna, unosząc eleganckie brwi do góry w zdziwieniu. — Moja droga, co z nim zrobimy?

Staruszek odwrócił głowę w prawo, jednak Harry nie widział tam żadnej postaci do której ten mógłby się zwracać. Właściwie, poza nimi dwoma nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. Nawet ten wielki, czarny wąż w pomarańczowe prążki leżący niedaleko niego wyglądał na martwego.

— Ah, dobrze... skoro twierdzisz, że da... — wymamrotał pod nosem starzec, wstając. Potter popatrzył nań z zaciekawieniem, jednak mężczyzna machnął ręką i odszedł, znikając młodzieńcowi z oczu. Harry przymknął na chwilę powieki, czując rozkoszne ciepło wschodzącego słońca na plecach.

— Nie zasypiaj mi tutaj teraz! — warknął na niego staruszek, unosząc mu stanowczo głowę do góry. Jęknął w proteście na tak brutalne potraktowanie jego i tak dość poturbowanego karku. — Żuj – rozkazał mu nieznajomy, wciskając do ust jakieś żółte, małe liście.

Nie mając zbytnio wyboru, Harry posłusznie otworzył usta i zaczął przeżuwać słodko-kwaśne listki. Czuł, jak ból stopniowo ustępuje z całego jego ciała. Zamrugał zaskoczony i spojrzał z uniesionymi brwiami na mężczyznę, jednak staruszek nie patrzył na niego, tylko na coś znajdującego się za nim. Młodzieniec obrócił się w tamtą stronę, czując tylko lekkie pieczenie w prawym boku. Okazało się, że starzec patrzył na powoli wschodzące słońce.

— Już cię nic nie boli? — spytał mężczyzna, a Harry energicznie pokiwał głową. — To dobrze, w samą porę. Mamy pięć minut. Idziemy.

Chłopak posłusznie wstał i uśmiechnął się, ruszając za mężczyzną w stronę twierdzy z czarnego kamienia.


End file.
